


The Moonrise Burger: A Moonrise Kingdom/Bob's Burgers Crossover

by lilith13



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), Moonrise Kingdom (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith13/pseuds/lilith13
Summary: In which Tina Belcher and Jimmy Pesto Jr become Suzy and Sam from Moonrise Kingdom and run away.
Relationships: Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr.
Kudos: 1





	The Moonrise Burger: A Moonrise Kingdom/Bob's Burgers Crossover

Tina Belcher still thinks about that summer sometimes. She’s never been one to do things halfway, especially when it comes to romance, and that summer was no exception. She hasn’t talked to Jimmy Pesto Jr in close to a decade, but that summer proves that, appreciation of a quality butt aside, she’s a romantic at heart. 

It all started at the spring pageant. Tina had been cast as a blackbird. She was sulking next to a coat rack, mostly about Jocelyn and Tammy being cast as the swans, but also annoyance at Gene’s complaining about not being able to write the music for the show. Her sulky reverie was eventually interrupted by someone asking her what bird she was. She grumpily said she was a blackbird, before focusing on the speaker. while Tina Ruth Belcher does appreciate a good butt, originally it was Jimmy Pesto Jr’s eyes that she found most attractive. While she was prepared to spend the whole pageant wondering who he was, and already resigned to never seeing him again, surprisingly she ran into him in the lobbe after the show. They excitedly exchanged addresses and agreed to stay in touch. 

No less than 2 weeks to the day after their first meeting, Tina’s first letter arrived. it included an artificial blackbird feather and a watercolor of tina in her pageant costume. Jimmy Pesto JR, when not at a home for boys, liked dancing and watercolors. It took a few days for the excitement to wear off, but they did eventually continue the correspondence. Not only did they continue the correspondence, but, following the exchange of a few more watercolors and (From Tina), black and white photographs of the island of New Penzance, they hatched a plan to reunite. 

This reunion was supposed to be for an afternoon. It ended up lasting a week. It involved (Through no fault of their own) flooding, rescue attempts by the New Penzance Police department, tennis balls, and the New Penzance/Boylestown Child Welfare Agency. (Boylestown was the town closest to where Tina lives.)

When you’re 12 and suffering from angst, growing pains, and the throes of first love, you don’t need much. So Tina brought several library books, a tape recorder (pilfered from Gene), cans of tuna, and the family tabby. The family cat didn’t stay with her long; when it was revealed she had no food for him, Mr. Business abandoned Tina to go sleep on the porch swing. 

It was only revealed that they were missing when Tina didn’t appear for dinner. and when Jimmy Pesto Jr didn’t appear for morning roll call. (This prompted Gene to announce he’d never run away because he’d have to miss dinner.) Tina had never told Bob and Linda this, but she also partly ran away because she’d never camped out before; she thought she’d be in good hands. Why? Jimmy Pesto Jr was also a Khaki Scout. According to him anyway, he was well vested in outdoor survival. Well, he was as well versed in outdoor survival as a twelve-year-old with a fondness for watercolors and dance offs could be. 

Now they both have pre-adolescent escapades to share with their families. It’s still debated in the family which was more dramatic, their running away to be reunited or the rescue. Following a search that lasted for 3 days and involved several canoes, they were found at Newton’s Cove. Under much protest, they were separated. Tina was reluctantly taken home; Jimmy Pesto Jr was briefly returned to the boys’ home. This return was quite temporary, as his guardians revealed they were giving him up. Perhaps this is why - as a form of protest - Tina and Jimmy Pesto Jr ran away AGAIN. This time, although they were equally prepared in terms of supplies they’d need, they failed to take weather forecasts into accounts. (A late summer storm and flooding was predicted.) 

Their second run away effort (and the reason rescue efforts lasted a week) had two outcomes. More children were involved, as some of Jimmy Pesto Jr’s fellow Khaki Scouts wanted to rescue him. Some of the Khaki Scouts wanted to use the opportunity to earn badges. And Jimmy Pesto Jr was eventually placed in the care of -adopted by - the Scout Master. This was decided to be the best option for a few reasons. Although his childhood had been bumpy, Jimmy Pesto Jr had been happiest at Camp ivanhoe. And no other willing guardians had been found. And he’d already bonded with the Scout Master. Rescue attempts following the second runaway instance were dramatic because of where Tina and Jimmy Pesto Jr ended up. To avoid adults, and for shelter from the storm, Tina and Jimmy Pesto Jr took refuge in the church on the island of New Penzance. Because they thought no one would look for them, and because Tina was convinced it’’d be romantic, they ended up in the tower. Immediately following their rescue, the tower was struck by lightning. You know what they say, though. Young love is often caused by a spark. Sometimes that includes a literal spark. 

Tina and Jimmy Pesto Jr stayed in touch for a few years after this initial memorable summer. It may be hard to maintain a relationship when your first romance involved two rescue and runaway attempts over a week. In addition to new experiences for both Tina and Jimmy Pesto Jr, Gene and Louise made new friends. The Scout Master who adopted Jimmy Pesto Jr had two nephews. Jimmy Pesto Jr eventually considered Andy and Ollie as unofficial brothers. 

Young love should be memorable. Running away, escaping a flood, and costumes certainly qualify as such.


End file.
